The Howard File
In Brief The Howard File is a memorandum which was originally written to Daunte Woodson, chairman of the Democratic Capitalist Delegation, from a party official by the name of Thomas Howard. The memo became a subject of controversy after its disclosure as it seemed to imply that the party may have been planning the assemblance of a paramilitary force. Although the memo was originally a top secret document, accessible only to top flight party members, it was leaked to the press soon after its internal release. The Document The document in its entirety is featured below. ---- 14th June, 2589 The DCD's new age of politics is getting the grassroots excited. A large contingency of voters responded with overwhelming support of your new policies. People seem to love the fact that you're willing to lead your party against the grain, even when they themselves don't support you. The cultivation of your maverick image seems to be just as much to credit for our recent success as your politics themselves. You are viewed as a Chairman with personality and character, and if I may say so myself, you do resemble your predecessor in his younger days. The fact that you were able to establish yourself early on is exceptionally beneficial to the health of the party. Not only did it prevent the party from fracturing, but now we have what is, in the eyes of the public, an iconic figure as our chair for the next 30-40 years. Also, I have acquired the numbers which you asked for. We had 7,984 hopefuls nation wide submit applications for party jobs last month, up from 4,321 in April. We had 837 employees nation wide resign their posts last month, down from 1,278 in April. The latest polls seem to indicate that 115,000 men would be ready to act in the party's defense should we need them. Another poll conducted this month revealed that 91% of party members approve of your work as chairman. That's down from 94% six months ago, but still an exceptional number. Lott himself only ever saw numbers that high two or three times. A little bit of change has seen us generate fanatical support in record numbers. Perhaps we should consider leaning away from other party positions which may be archaic or outdated at this point. There are many activities which the former party leadership was resistant to which I believe the DCD should consider engaging in as we continue to define a new age for our party. The DCD's old stance on foreign policy is backwards and near sighted. I believe your new campaign in marching the party down an internationalist road will be well received among voters. Our counterparts in Parliament however, will likely be a different story. Telamon is an isolationist nation. Parliament will never support actions that involve international risk, no matter the reward. Perhaps we should, as a party, use our own resources to intervene in worldly affairs. If Telamon is unwilling to invest in its own economic future on the international scale, then it falls upon us as a party to make that investment. We must cast aside the outdated positions of our predecessors and fully utilize every resource available to us. Other parties are doing it, whether we like it or not. The only way to insure they don't abuse their resources would be to make sure we are not afraid to use the same tactics. Get back to me with your thoughts, because I think I have a plan for the next phase of our "new age politics" campaign. ''--T. Howard''